


A Thousand Years

by Albion_Mrnda



Series: Short Music Fics~ [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: House Cleaning, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Morning Love - Freeform, The Hobbit - Freeform, another story created by images of a song, first smutsies ever, idk what im doing, im just going down with this shipping, love making in the morning, romantic, romantic smutsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, lol another SHORT story. This time it was my friend's idea to write this and of course I liked the idea and wanted to give it a try. The song's 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

It was very early in the morning. The sun shined brightly, sending sun rays into the window; making the floor sparkle. Bilbo was up, fully dressed and moping around the house. he sighed, smiled and stretched slightly as he thought about that he was very close to finish. He was alone. Or was he really?  
Thorin, walking silently as he could, approaching the little hobbit behind him and he jumped up slightly and gasped due to feel the dwarf king's arms being gently wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled widely and looked up at him, smiling softly; quite lovingly and slowly turned around to face him. Thorin gave him a bright smile, filled with joy and love. He caressed his hobbit's cheek softly and gently grabbed his face, pulling him up slightly for a gentle kiss. Bilbo's face blushed deep red and chuckled a bit.

-"Good morning." Bilbo said softly as he stood face to face with his lover. Lips, slightly touching.  
-"Aye. A very good morning indeed." Thorin answered back and kissed him on his forehead. Bilbo hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around the dwarf's strong neck. Thorin grinned slightly and kissed Bilbo's cheek before picking him up bridal-style.

-"WH-what are you doing?" Bilbo chuckled.  
BUt the king didn't reply and instead he grinned mischieviously.  
-"You seem to be in a good mood." our little hobbit smirked slightly.  
-"Oh it's just this particular morning."  
-"Just in this morning?" Bilbo chuckled.  
-"Heh. I’m always in a very good mood every morning, Amn’t I?" Thorin smiled and winked.  
-"I believe not just in the morning, but the rest of the day as well." Bilbo chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his king's soft thin lips. Thorin bit his lip down and gently settled his little hobbit down on the bed; placing himself atop him, looking at him in a very seductive way, so softly. Bilbo blushed again and looked into his eyes as softly as ever, making his king grin due to the look in his beautiful eyes.

-"You know what I feel like?" Thorin asked softly as he leaned down to kiss Bilbo right next to his lips.  
-"Second breakfast?" Bilbo replied, smiling. Thorin chuckled and shook his head slowly.  
-"Although it does have to do with eating." Thorin smirked and kissed the hobbit again. Bilbo slightly bit down his lip and once again, he wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck; pulling him down and purred softly into his ear: "What are you waiting for then?"

Thorin's eyes widened slightly and felt his heart pound harder in his chest; pulse pumping down his whole body, sending shivers all around as Bilbo pronounced every sweet word. He started by slowly undressing our hobbit, gently, he didn’t wanted to rush things up. He smiled at Bilbo lovingly as he stood with his legs opened, kneeled and Bilbo was between his legs; half naked, shirtless and now Thorin had proceeded with his own fur coat. Bilbo watched, biting his lip slightly and blushing softly; tracing with his eyes every curve of Thorin's arms, muscles, and chest. His whole body for him was so perfect and he loved him deeply.

Once they were both fully undressed; Thorin looked down at Bilbo's soft and delicate chest. He trailed down his hand to his stomach, even slower now by his navel; slightly teasing him and looked up at him, smiling. Bilbo eyes widened and stood still for a moment, blushing as deep as ever as he had noticed a different look in Thorin's eyes. His look was... softer. He would look at him softly but no; this was different. It made him feel fuzzier... it had made him fell even more in love with him. It was a look, like the kind if he was giving his whole life to him in that moment. Desiring him, wanting to have him for ever in his life and in his heart. Suddenly Bilbo woke up slightly from the gaze into the dwarf's eyes as this one whispered; -"I love you."  
Bilbo's heart speed up and he grinned. Never had he felt such strong passion for someone in his life. Never had he thought that Thorin, the dwarf king, would be the one that time would've brought his heart to him. He watched as Thorin leaned in closer and he couldn’t help but to quickly grab his face and pull him into the most passionate kiss ever; and as they kissed, slowly, they'd trace their bodies. Caressing themselves and Thorin positioned himself right between Bilbo's legs; slightly spreading them as he got closer and he smiled as he felt the hobbit's legs being gently wrapped around his waist. Making it even comfortable for the king.

The hobbit moaned softly into the dwarf's ear, making him sigh deeply in arousal. Never had they have such magical moment like this. Bilbo would arch his back as Thorin would thrust into slowly, being gentle with his little burglar. Wanting to feel him, to have him; but he also wanted it to last. To last forever. Bilbo took grips onto the king's hair, moaning in pleasure. Loving every sweet kiss and soft caress from his lover. Neither of them wanted it to end. That morning was a very good morning indeed for both our hobbit and dwarf. Not every morning was like this... but when they were, they were as magical as this particular one. Though, they found that morning even special than the one's before.

When both had succeeded, they were hugging each other. Tightly, never wanting to let go. Bilbo was slightly moaning and Thorin felt a gush of bliss. He kissed his hobbit softly in his lips and this had kissed him back just as softly. Sucking in gently, venturing his tongue into his lover's mouth. Thorin shivered slightly, loving deeply how Bilbo would kiss him.  
-"I'll never get tired--" Thorin purred softly as he kissed his hobbit and then continued, whispering softly into the hobbit's lips: -"--of making love to you."  
Bilbo grinned; his eyes closed and hugged his king as tight as he could. Thorin smiled widely, letting out all his love and passion in that hug. He lied down gently next to Bilbo and pulled him closer onto his chest as he hugged him, not wanting to let go. Bilbo let out a small chuckle and hugged him back, lying by his side; resting his head on to his lover's wide, strong and hairy chest.

-"I love you." Bilbo purred softly as he gently nuzzled Thorin's chest, tracing small circles all around it; making Thorin grin since it tickled slightly.  
-"I love you more." Thorin replied, smiling and looking at his hand; watching him.  
-"Well... I'll love you for a thousand years." Bilbo chuckled slightly and looked up at his king.  
-"And I'll love you for a thousand more." Thorin said; softly and looking lovingly into Bilbo's eyes. Bilbo felt like melting, such a grand beautiful man he had by his side. Blushing as he was, he gently placed his hand on Thorin's cheek and leaned in to softly kiss him.

The morning went on and the two lovers were blissfully sleeping into each other's arms. Feeling the warmth, the love, and the passion they both felt. Letting nothing disturb their special moment.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lovey-dovey Thorin!' she said lol well then there she has it. Lol I still prefer all serious Thorin but lovey works too. XD


End file.
